Just Another Niley Story
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: Miley just broke up with the heartthrob of her school. Lilly and Oliver are there for her, but no matter what, Miley realizes, she'll always be alone. Can a close friend change that? Niley. Oneshot.


Just Another Niley Story...

I sat on the the floor, back leaning against the side of my bed. My iPhone was next to me, vibrating nonstop, because so many people were texting me. Correction: because 4 person was texting me.

I had just broken up with Jake Ryan, the biggest hottie in the entire school. People weren't spending too much time thinking about why I did it. They were just happy Jake was single. Well, all the girls, except Lilly, were. The guys are all worried that they are gonna lose their girlfriends.

I picked up my phone and read the texts.

**4 NEW MESSAGES**

**Jake**

_hey miley, baby, dont be this way! I love you so much and you know it. i'll always be there for you and you know it. plz, dont dump my, babe_

Sent at 3:22 pm

**Lilly**

_Miley, hun, are you okay? Oliver and I would've come over today, but I have gymnastics, and Oliver is doing.... well, who knows what. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school._

Sent at 3:35 pm

**Smokin' Oken aka the Doughnut**

_Miles, are you okay? Text me back plz!_

Sent at 3:37 pm

**Nick J.**

_Hey Miley, Lilly texted me and said you broke up with Jake I'm coming over at 4:00 to talk to you. I wanna make sure you're okay._

Sent at 3:44 pm

I smiled at Nick's text. He was one of my best friends and he always understood how I felt.

I hit reply.

**Miley**

_Okay, cya then.._

I looked at my clock.

3:57 pm.

I stood up and slid my phone into my back pocket and went downstairs. I plopped down on the couch next to Jackson, who was drawing faces on his stomach... again.

I stared at him like he was an alien (which he probably is).

"What?! You gotta act like a kid _sometimes_!" he said in defense.

"Just get out. Nick is gonna be here any minute" I directed.

"MILEY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! MILEY'S GOT A BOYFR-".

I grabbed the white board I'd used to talk when I lost my voice off the coffee table, and hit him with it.

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" he whined, getting up.

"And so was this". I kicked his butt.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving! Gosh..." he told me, walking up to his room.

Then the door bell rang.

I went and opened the door.

"Hey Miles, how are you holding up?" Nick asked.

"Okay, I guess. Come in" I said, moving out of the way to let him in.

He came in and sat on the couch. I went and sat next to him.

A long silence passed by.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Miley, tell me what happened today".

"Well, I broke up with Jake today. That's pretty much it" I replied, looking down.

"But why? You and Jake seemed to get along pretty well. He didn't do anything to you, right?".

"No, he was nice and all. Actually, he's been less obnoxious lately. It's just... it didn't feel right, me and Jake".

"Why?".

"I just didn't love him".

I brought my knees up and hugged them to my chest. I let a tear slide down my cheek.

Nick saw the tear, and started being sympathetic.

"Miley, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nick asked, wiping the drop of sadness away.

"I just feel so alone now" I whimpered, my eyes spilling out tears.

"Miley, don't you ever think that. I'll always be here for. Whenever you need me, I'm there. I promise you". He gripped my hand and stared at me lovingly.

I let my knees down, smeared the tears across my cheeks, hoping they would dry, and stared back into his chocolatey, warm eyes. I could always trust those eyes.

"I love you, Miley" he told me.

I sat there, more shocked than ever.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Miley, I loved you since the day we met. I started hanging out with you a lot, which only made me love you more. When you started dating Jake, I tried to be happy for you, though on the inside, my heart was practically ripped to pieces. I wake every morning, wanting to hear your voice. Miley, there's no words to describe how I feel for you. So, I'll just keep saying the 3 words over and over. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I – I – I wasn't expecting 'I love you'" I replied, leaning back against the pillows.

"I wasn't planning to say 'I love you'" he told me.

I sat there, just thinking.

"Don't just sit there. You're making me feel like a total id-".

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in close to his him and whispered, "I love you, too, Nick", before placing a gentle kiss on his impeccable lips.

He looked shocked, yet happy with my response. He kissed me again, this time with more passion. I kissed back, feeling the heat rise up to my face.

We pulled apart, and I grabbed his hand before scooting up next to him.

"Well, this leaves us with one interesting question" Nick told me, smirking.

"Oh, does it, now?" I replied, giving him a smiley look.

"Miley Ray Stewart, will accept my offer as being my girlfriend by taking this promise ring?" he asked, pulling 2 promise rings out from his back pocket.

"Of course, Nick!" I answered, holding my hand out for him to put the ring on.

He slipped the ring onto my thin finger and kissed the back of my hand.

"Okay, now give me your hand" I instructed him, snatching the ring from his hand.

"Why? I can put the ring on myself!" he complained.

"Nope, I'm gonna do it!" I told him, gripping his hand firmly, so he couldn't pull it away. I put the ring on his finger before letting the struggling hand get away.

"Uggghhh! _Miley_!!!!!! I could've done it!" he whined.

"But I wanted to do it" I whimpered, giving him my cute pouty look.

"But- I- You-". He sighed. "I guess it's okay".

"Yay!" I cheered, kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, Jackson popped up from behind the couch and started chanting, "MILEY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!! MILEY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!! MILEY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!".

"Boy, you're gonna regret doing that!" I warned him.

"Bye!" . He rushed out of the room.

"That is why you _never _want a brother like Jackson" I told him, laughing.

"Hey, I have to live with Joe!" Nick told her, trying to beat out how annoying my brother is.

"But Joe is actually funny" I told him.

"I'M FUNNY, TOO!" Jackson cried from his room.

"The only time you're funny, is when you get hurt!" I shouted back to him.

Jackson stuck his head out from behind his door and stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the gesture.

"MEANIE!" he yelped before going back into his room.

"Okay, well I better head out now. My parents are probably mad at me for being out so late" Nick told me, getting up and putting his jacket on. I stood up and glanced at the clock above the TV.

4:34 pm. **(A/N: Not really sure how long that should've taken)**

"Yeah, it is more than you're allowed out" I told him, walking to the door with him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow after school...?".

"Yeah, you can meet me here at about 3:15".

"Okay, see ya, Smiley". He pecked my lips.

"No one's called me that since... ever!".

"Not anymore". He smiled, then began running down the driveway.

"Okay, bye Nick!" I shouted after him.

I shut the door and walked to the couch, smiling.

_Niley._

I sat down and closed my eyes.

_Niley._

My life was too good to be true.

_Niley._

Because of Nick.

_Niley._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so what do you think?! I wrote this cause I was looking at my stories and saw Talking to Your Love, read it, and realized it was a chapter from Plane Crash Love. So I decided to rewrite it. The next chappy to Fame Can Be Infuriating will be up some time with in the next week. I'm a human being who was stuff to do, so don't push me. I promise I'll have it up soon**.

Untruthful :) ----;--

(why won't the fricking rose show up! Damn you rose!)


End file.
